Perfectly Matched
by superscar
Summary: Re-upload. Alternate Season Two. No freaks. MaxAlec. They copulate until she gets pregnant.
1. Chapter One

Perfectly Matched, Chapter One

Renfro sat at her new desk and stared at the wall.  They had knocked out the DNA lab.  Moving bases was easy enough but without the DNA lab, funding would drop off.  How was she supposed to continue the work without funds?  There had to be a way to recreate another generation.  Suddenly she smiled, what could be more obvious?

She hit the intercom on her desk, "Bring in all our medical personnel, we're having a meeting NOW."

Ten minutes later, she addressed the team.  "As you know, the DNA labs have been knocked out.  Until we are able to replace them, we need to prove we can run without it.  I want a list, ASAP, of everyone in the X-Series that is capable of breeding.  If they are on birth control, give me an estimated date of when they could be off it.  After that, we pair off.  X5s with X5s, X6s with X6s.  Most of the rest are too young.  GO!  Now, I want all this information in half an hour."

She stopped a lab tech on the way out.  "How's X5-452?"

"She comes out of the hole in two hours, Ma'am."

"Excellent. Move."

Within ten minutes, Renfro started getting information on her desk.  Every single X6 would need at least 2 months before being up to breeding standards.

"What about the X5s?" she asked an aid.

"Well, ma'am, there are only a few that haven't been on birth control." A medical aid informed her.

"Why weren't they?"  Renfro asked, curious.

"Well, ma'am, the few female X5s have anomalies in their heat cycle.  Then, this list of male X5s have all been in Psy Ops within the last year.  The drugs they use counteract the effect of the birth control, so we pull them off it until they are ready to go back into the field."

Renfro frowned and pointed to one of the X5s on the list.  "I thought he was cleared for active."

"That's correct, ma'am.  The paperwork just went through on X5-494, he will commence regular training and standard drugs tomorrow morning."

Renfro shook her head immediately.  "As of now, everyone is pulled off birth control.  We need a new generation of soldiers, and until the DNA labs go back up, we'll have to use the soldiers we have already.  Are you sure there aren't any other X5 females?"

"Well…" the technician hesitated.

"What?  Who is it?"

"X5-452 has never been on birth control."

Renfro smiled.  Poetic justice.

"Ok, give me a DNA work up on the in all the X5s you just mentioned."

"Full blood work?"  the technician asked.  That would take a lot of time.

"No, just pull out the files and pair off the best results."  Renfro almost dismissed them, but added something else.  "I want specifics on 494 and 452."

"Yes, ma'am."

That underway, Renfro paid a visit to X5-452.  

"State your designation."  Renfro told Max, just pulled out of a week in the hole, without food or water.

"X5-452." Max said calmly, staring Renfro in the eye.

"Training commences in the morning, 452."  Renfro turned to a technician.  "Get her food and water."

494 lay in his bunk, not really thinking, not really doing anything.  He was cleared for missions status.  Anything was better than PsyOps.  There would still be a bunch of pills to take, but that was no problem, nothing like bribing a guard with meds you didn't want to take anyway.  His record was both the best and worst at Manticore.  Well, not anymore, he supposed.  They had brought in that rogue X5 from the '09 escape.  Even _she _hadn't gotten as much PsyOps time as he had.  Oh well.  Tomorrow was training, bribing the guards, finding out his new mission.  He was in no particular hurry to do any of it.

There weren't as many pills as usual the next morning, but the ones he wanted were there.  He traded them to the guard as usual.  

"X5-494."  A guard caught his attention.

"Yes…?"  What did they want now?

"Renfro wants to see you."

494 headed up there, not particularly looking forward to the event. 

"State your designation." Renfro started off.

"X5-494."

"I've just been taking a look at a DNA work-up for you, 494."

He wasn't expected to respond and didn't.

"You may have noticed that you weren't given as many drugs this morning as you were used to.  You are one of only a few X5s that are ready to begin the breeding program."

"Breeding program?"  The question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

She didn't take offense, thankfully.  "Yes, as you may have been informed, rogue X5s 452 and 599 blew up the DNA lab at Manticore.  Since then we've relocated and now we are implementing the breeding program."

"We've taken a look at your DNA work-up and we've paired you off with X5-452."

His eyes flickered at that, "The one that blew up the lab?"

"Yes, she was captured in the attack."

Having learned some hard lessons about questioning orders, he stared straight ahead.

"We will be addressing everyone involved after training, but I wanted to talk to you personally because your mission is different.  X5-452 is strong, and while I'm sure you could handle her, we've decided to wait until she goes into heat."

494 had heard of heat, but had never seen it first hand before.

"Additionally, unlike other X5s, who will move on to other breeding partners after they complete their mission with one, your mission will last longer.  The projected DNA combination with you and 452 is good enough that we would like to see as many results as possible in a short period of time."

494 frowned slightly, thinking about the gestation period.

"We still have surrogates available.  Once 452 is confirmed to be pregnant, we'll transplant the embryo into a surrogate.  That is why your mission will be more long term."

494 nodded, pushing aside the immediate revulsion he felt at the idea.  

"Any questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good.  You're dismissed."

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Renfro, you wanted us to monitor X5-452 for signs of heat."

"And you've done that?"  She asked the nervous technician.

"Yes, ma'am.  We project that 452 will go into her heat cycle within the next few days."

"Tell X5-494 that his mission starts tonight."

Tonight.  He wasn't sure what to think.  Apparently, he and 452 were some kind of superior combo mix, but who really cared?  Weren't they all?  As long as he wasn't in PsyOps, nothing else meant much to him.  Training, screwing?  It sounded a hell of a lot better than psychological torture to 494.

He walked into 452's barracks.  She gave him a look of shock.  He had expected mild surprise, but not this.

The door opened and Max sat straight up in her bed.

"Ben?" Max whispered, disturbed at the sudden awareness that went through her.

494 was confused. "What?" he asked.

"You're not…"  Max exhaled in relief.  "You look like someone I knew."

"X5-493?"  494 asked.  It would make sense.

"His name is Ben." She whispered, looking away from him, almost forgetting he was there for a second.

"OK…don't freak."  Alec took his shirt off.  "I'm 494."

Max noticed what he was doing and stared at him in alarm.  "What…what are you doing?"

"We've been paired off as breeding partners."

"AS WHAT?"

"Breeding partners?  Partners who breed?  Do I need to clarify the mission?" he asked.

"That's sick!"

"Should have thought of that before you blew the DNA lab."  He tossed his shirt onto her bed and she turned away from his bare chest.

"Didn't exactly plan to be here," she muttered.

"Well, we've got our orders." He waited for her to undress.  So much for her being in heat.  He wondered what he was supposed to do about that, he didn't really want to _do _anything about that.  "Take your clothes off."  He reached for his belt.  In reality, she was pretty cute, this wouldn't be too bad.  

Her boot connected with his abs.

"What the hell was that?"

"The only physical contact we're going to have."  There was no way Max was going to take part in Manticore's sick little breeding games.

494 shrugged.  He, personally, couldn't care less either way.  Well…it would be fun and all, but it was a little uncomfortable.  "OK, don't bust my chops about it, just wake me up in an hour?"  he grinned at her and lay down on her bunk.

"Bust your chops?"

"Yeah—Common Verbal Usage, I needed it to get cleared for solo missions."

"Assassination, great."

"You've taken out plenty of people in your day," he commented.

Max thought of Ben, an easy image to come up with.

"494?" a guard whispered through the bars.

494 and 452 looked at the door in annoyance.  They weren't actually doing anything, but they were supposed to be…it wasn't exactly an ideal time to interrupt.

"What?" 494 barked, wanting to sleep.

"You got the stuff?" the guard whispered.

"Yeah," 494 slid a packet of who knows what through the bars and received a packet of money in return.

Max had no idea how 494 could use money in here, but from the way he seemed to have his trade working for him, there had to be advantages.  She raised an eyebrow at him as he lay back down on her bunk.

"Working an angle?" she couldn't resist asking.

He waved a hand, not bothering to open his eyes.  "Always have a couple deals going.  Guards like the drugs they give us, I don't.  We made a deal."

"Some of those drugs are the ones they use to brainwash you."  Max thought aloud.

"So the guards are getting brainwashed instead. Doesn't bother me."

"Then why do you do what Manticore says?"  Max asked.

THAT made him open his eyes.  "Do you notice me doing what they said?"  he looked pointedly at the space between them.

Max didn't answer, not wanting to issue a challenge.

494 nodded, satisfied, and lay his head down.  Seconds later, his eyes snapped open.  Sitting up quickly, he stared at her.

Max met his eyes.  He licked his lip and she watched, fascinated.  Who was it that he looked like?  She couldn't remember.  They were suddenly inches apart, breath coming quicker.  

"What did you come here for, soldier?"  Max asked with a catlike smile.

494 looked at her lips as her tongue moistened the smooth surface.  He forgot his mission, his location and his designation, but he claimed her lips, hard.  She opened them immediately, her tongue reaching out to do battle with his.


	2. Chapter Two

Perfectly Matched—Chapter 2

There was a knock on Renfro's door at 0230.

"Yes?" she looked up from her desk.

A guard came through the door and stood at attention.

"What's the problem?" she asked immediately.

"X5-494, ma'am."

Renfro went cold.  "What about him?"  

"He was supposed to leave X5-452's cell two hours ago, Ma'am."

Renfro exhaled in relief, if X5-452 was in heat as expected, this kind of behavior wasn't at all surprising.  

"Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"We sent in guards to bring him out, ma'am."

Renfro stared at the guard, appalled.  "Without orders?  Why?"

"It is usually standard policy, ma'am.  We were informed that the X-Series should not form strong attachments to each other after the X5 '09 escape."

Renfro could not believe what she was hearing.  "You were all informed that this was going to happen.  They were given a time to be back, yes.  But going in and breaking them up??  How could that possibly help the situation?  The goal is for them to BREED, let them!"  She was surrounded by incompetence.  "Are they still trying to get him out?"

"No, ma'am, 494 knocked out three guards that came in…no one wanted to go in after that."

Renfro had to smile slightly at this image, but frowned again when she looked at the guard.  "I don't need to remind you how valuable these soldiers are.  If you ever want to do something that will endanger them OR their mission, come to me before you do anything stupid.  Let 494 spend as much time with 452 as he wants."

Renfro shook her head as the guard left.  Idiots.

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER

Figuring out she was in heat and bringing herself to care were two entirely different things, Max discovered.  494 matched her stamina and she'd lost count of how many times they had met in passion.  The more she experienced, the more she wanted.

He kissed her neck and she arched against him.  He groaned, meeting her mouth with his and catching her moan as their tongues mated yet again.

There was a knock on the door.  "Time to go, 494."

He broke away from Max and growled at the door.  She traced his jaw with her finger and he looked back down at her.  She smiled seductively and he ignored the rest of the knocking.  

A loud crash finally claiming their attention as the door was knocked open and three guards entered.  Max stared at them in shock as her mate broke away from her, glaring at the soldiers.

"You mind?" he asked in a low voice, pulling the blankets over them.

"Our orders are that you leave at 0100."  The guards were all staring at Max.

494 noticed the direction of their eyes and roared in fury.  They didn't even see him move before two of their heads collided with one another's and the third got a hard kick to the stomach.  He doubled over with the impact as a knee met his face and he fell back into the wall.

"WE'RE BUSY!"  494 threw the unconscious men out the door and slammed it behind them.

494 turned around to find Max watching him.

"They were looking at you," he explained.

She practically purred, throwing the blankets off her naked body and smiling an invitation.  His mouth went dry as he rushed to accept, blurring in his haste to join her on the bunk.


	3. Chapter Three

Perfectly Matched—Chapter 3

A/N: I know. An update. It's amusing. If you get tired of my slow ass ways, just to to  because the whole damn thing is there.

After three days, there was still no knocking to interrupt the heated couple. 494 slowly opened his eyes after a long, incredibly erotic night. He reached out for Max, sitting up abruptly when he couldn't find her. Shoulders shaking, she stood in the corner of the room already dressed. 

"Are you ok?" he asked awkwardly. Things had gotten pretty crazy, had he hurt her? 

"Fine." She said quickly. "Don't we have training now?" She didn't look at him.

Leaning to grab his clothes off the floor, 494 frowned.

"What's your problem?" he asked finally, not liking the way she was practically ignoring him.

"Why, you want to go again?" she sneered, her mouth twisting.

494 raised his eyebrows. "That an offer?" he almost snickered at her expression.

Max wanted to pace…to scream…to kick his ass. Or maybe just let him kick hers. 

What had she done? And not just once, but…well, a lot more than once. She didn't want to think about the actual number.

"Well, as much fun as this is, 452…" Alec slipped his shirt on and fastened his belt.

"Max." she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Max," she repeated, "It's my name." For a second, her eyes glinted. "You should have one too."

"Isn't that a boys' name?" he asked impishly.

"I'm going to call you Alec." She said, ignoring his question.

"Alec?" he asked, testing it.

"Yeah, as in smart…?" She let him fill in the blank.

Alec smirked, "Works for me." 

He winked at her, opening the door. "I'd love to hear you scream it." 

Max glared at him. "You know, my next choice was Dick."

"You don't mean that. See you in training." Alec grinned and shut her door.

He did see her in training, but she avoided eye contact. In fact, she didn't pay attention to much of anything that day, and went down hard a couple times. She didn't seem to care.

"Come on, 452, where's the wildcat I know?" There was no outright laughter at this remark, THAT just wouldn't be Manticore appropriate, but several lips were twitching. It wasn't a secret that they had spent 3 days locked in a room together and it was even less of a secret what they had been up to in there.

Fire leapt from Max's eyes and she glared at Alec. Unfortunately for their trainer, he chose that moment to swing a fist at her, which she blocked, turning so that her elbow came to swift contact with his cheekbone. She didn't take another hit all day.

Alec grinned to himself. That's what he thought.

"Way to go, Maxie." He whispered to her as she walked by.

"I pretended they were you." She smiled at him sweetly.

Renfro walked onto the training grounds and everyone lined up, at attention. She immediately dismissed everyone who was not yet part of the breeding program, then 

approached every couple.

She wanted a report from every pair. There were only four. When she got to Max and Alec, she smiled slightly.

"I've heard you threw three guards out of 452's barracks, 494."

"They were attempting to interfere with the mission, Ma'am."

"Of course, 494, you did the right thing. They weren't acting under my orders."

That surprised Alec, but he didn't let it show.

"Well, 452, what would your boyfriend say?"

Max didn't respond.

Alec's eyes flickered, but no one noticed. Boyfriend? Was that why she had been crying? Felt bad cheating on him?

"Everyone's dismissed but 452. 452, come with me."

Alec watched her walk with Renfro, wanting to go with for some reason. He shook his head and casually walked over to a guard who owed him a favor.

"Keep me up to date on anything you know about 452." He said quietly, letting the man know he owed him this.

"This an order from Renfro?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"This is an order from me. Renfro can relocate you, but I can kill you. Remember that." Alec gave the guard a smile and tossed him the pills he liked so much. He strolled off back to training, confident he would get a constant stream of intelligence on 452…Max.

When he got to her room that night, she seemed disturbed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, walking through the door.

"Other than you being here? Nothing."

"Oh, come on, we have a date." He plopped down on her bed.

"You mean like our last 'date'…?" she asked, glaring at him.

"If you insist, but I don't think anyone will burst in this time."

"Oh, but that turned me on." She rolled her eyes, pacing the room.

"Aww, and here I didn't think you cared." He wasn't sure what it was about her look of death that so entertained him, but he could tell when she wanted to terminate his existence with her eyes and somehow, he loved it.

"I care that you're on my bed."

"Oh, I know this is where you want me."

"Oh, I want you…to leave."

"Oh, Maxie, when you say stuff like that it hurts my feelings."

"Don't call me Maxie." She said hoarsely, staring at him strangely.

Alec stopped joking with her. "What's wrong?"

"Ben called me Maxie."

Ben. His twin, the one that flipped out and cost him 6 months in PsyOps. Alec couldn't say that he particularly cared about BEN'S feelings on the matter, but her face was stricken.

"Sorry, Max, I'm not trying to remind you of your friend."

"My brother." She corrected automatically.

"BROTHER?" he asked, alarmed. Was somebody not telling him something?

"We grew up together," she told him.

They were LIKE siblings, Alec thought with relief. They were not ACTUALLY brother 

and sister. "Almost gave me a heart attack." Alec muttered.

Max looked at him in confusion. "What's your drama?"

"You don't just tell a guy that the girl he had wild sex with the day before is the sister of his brother. This is 2019 and we aren't down south."

Max rolled her eyes, but could see his point. Part of the reason she was having such a hard time with this was because he looked exactly like Ben. How could she have slept with someone EXACTLY like Ben? Heat, of course, but did that mean she would have slept with Ben in such a situation? She shuddered at the thought.

"Exactly." Alec muttered, apparently seeing her expression.

Now that they were talking in a somewhat serious manner, Max sat down on the bed next to Alec. He looked surprised, but she asked him the question that had been on her mind. "How…how likely do you think it is I'm pregnant?"


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am way too damn lazy to upload every single one of these stories, particularly the ones that are huge as hell. So this is basically a form letter to say the following:  
  
THIS STORY IS DONE JUST NOT HERE  
  
If you want to read the rest of this story, it can be found at Gumboot Mafia - the link to which is in my profile.  
  
There is a section there under Dark Angel fanfiction that mentions 'Scarlet' - that is me. My stories are there.  
  
Any issues, please contact me.  
  
Thank you and good night. 


End file.
